


星辰与秩序

by karamelxucker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC, 非原作au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamelxucker/pseuds/karamelxucker
Summary: 两个古怪房客的故事，加一点点失恋，和一点点虚假的酒后乱性。
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 20





	星辰与秩序

我并不对我同居者的恋情受挫感到意外。鹰钩鼻房客落笔，写下第一个句子。

他回想那个女孩儿的模样。火的发色，狐狸般的姿态，背着帆布包，在转头时正对上他的眼。她发出一声短促的哦，朝褐眼睛房客眨眨眼。

我都不知道你还有个伴侣。她拎起躺在托盘里的小岩皮饼，向鹰钩鼻房客说着谢谢，小口嚼碎。

他不是，他只是个同居的房客。褐眼睛房客飞快否认着，朝女孩儿(以及之前的所有，鹰钩鼻房客补充)露出一如既往的笑。

鹰钩鼻房客僵硬点头，走回地下室。他从来都不擅长与异性交往，但意外的，他对这个女孩儿产生了微妙的好感，一点点，不超过一毫克。

——显而易见，任何稍有眼力的女孩儿都不会忽视那恶劣得几近卑鄙的性格。鼻尖沾了沾墨水，继续书写。

鹰钩鼻房客已经不太记得是什么驱使他揪紧褐眼睛房客的领口，从牙缝里一字一顿地说，爱情的寿命永远不会长于从阁楼走到地下室的时间。

也许，是他从透支精力的备考疲惫中走出地下室，端起厨房桌上的红茶时，突兀冒出的褐眼睛房客那句，那么我猜我们的老蝙蝠先生已经走出考试失利的阴影了？他故意用那种拿捏在烦躁和调侃之间的语气问他，仿佛不知道他最受不了的就是这个。

又或许，是他长久以来对鹰钩鼻房客的古怪态度。他无法忍受和他呆在同一个房间超过三十分钟，他总是用那种奇怪的腔调强调他拥有很多异性朋友，他在鹰钩鼻房客又一次熬夜过度后一言不发，仿佛在生不知道谁的气。

又或许只是一点点嫉妒。

积蓄已久的愤怒喷薄而出，他们陷入前所未有的冷战。地下室到阁楼仿佛需要一个世纪才能到达。

——对于同居者的预言基于过往十七次取样，每一次恋情都不超过两周。鹰钩鼻房客碾开卷角的书页，继续写道。

那个女孩儿也不例外。

真巧，他的爱情寿终正寝于冬日。狐狸蛰伏的季节。

他们终于可以坦诚相待，剥开民法典里的火焰威士忌，瓶口相撞，将抑郁和苦闷一饮而尽。

你活得像本民法典。褐眼睛房客久违地挖苦着。

而你活得像本光鲜亮丽的骑士小说。鹰钩鼻房客反击。

我当它是称赞好了。

褐眼睛房客向前倾身，将最后一瓶火焰威士忌递给鹰钩鼻房之前的那些消耗在鹰钩鼻房客法考失利的那个夜晚。

它不是。

鹰钩鼻房客卷起唇，讽刺地笑了下，接过火焰威士忌的同时瞳孔中急剧放大褐眼睛房客的身影。

褐眼睛房客俯身吻了他。

他吻起来一股苦丁茶和没药的味道。褐眼睛房客想着，他感受到鹰钩鼻房客一瞬间的僵硬。

浅尝辄止后他们分开，一阵诡异的尴尬弥漫在空气里。褐眼睛房客注视着鹰钩鼻房客，手撑在靠椅两侧，像等待达摩克利斯之剑的坠落。

那么我当它是什么失恋慰藉或者酒后乱性好了。

略高于耳语的声音打破宁静，鹰钩鼻房客开口，他避开了褐眼睛房客的眼。火焰威士忌撞在桌上，液体清脆作响。

它不是。

很好。

鹰钩鼻房客有些愠怒，他于是揪拽住褐眼睛房客的领口，继续并加深上一个吻，牙齿相撞时同样的惊呼交错在两个人的喉咙里。他有点生涩，用了太多牙齿，火焰像蛇一样在他舌尖游动，还有龙舌兰和蜂蜜。

但他知道褐眼睛房客会一点点教他的，爱情或者性，有时候二者并没有什么分别。

也许褐眼睛房客需要的也只是一场暂别理智的

性事，只不过恰巧对象是他。也许他和之前的房客并没有什么区别。

不。令鹰钩鼻房客有些意外，褐眼睛房客停了下来，他从这个演变得过于热切的吻中脱身，按住鹰钩鼻房客即将拽扯领带的手，轻微喘息。

我想要的不是这个。褐眼睛房客迎上鹰钩鼻房客质疑的目光，顿了顿。我的意思是，我想要，但不是现在。

我看不出有什么区别。鹰钩鼻房客的口吻变得有些生硬。既然你只想要一些宣泄，或者——

所以你是一直不知道为什么我没有固定的异性交往对象吗。褐眼睛房客用一种惴惴不安的、试探性的语气说。

我以为只是你运气很烂。鹰钩鼻房客将这句差点脱口而出的话咽了回去。接着他意识到对方是什么意思。

那些恰到好处的红茶、火焰威士忌，还有包裹在针锋相对下的担忧。

哦。鹰钩鼻房客发出一声短促的了然。

对。

你——

对。

所以你是一直在欺骗那些女孩儿的感情吗？鹰钩鼻房客皱起眉看他。

呃——我想更准确的说法是等价交换。褐眼睛房客有些尴尬地抓了把乱发。我辅导她们的功课，出于礼貌她们在之后自由选择是否与我交往。

鹰钩鼻房客沉默了，他像个触及了知识盲区的学生，哑口无言。当他提及不擅长与异性交往时，他的意思是他在爱情方面毫无经验。

但是——他想起褐眼睛房客在晴朗的夜晚邀请他登上阁楼，从那扇斜顶天窗向外眺望星空。

那是褐眼睛房客入住的第一天，他整个人都洋溢着紧张和激动。

星星。褐眼睛房客笑着说，你知道构成我们的粒子也可能来自于它们吗。

我想不。鹰钩鼻房客礼貌地回答，心里想的是也许以后要对同居者的选择更慎重些。

重构和湮灭是宇宙的法则。褐眼睛房客解释着，当一颗星辰衰老，燃尽，濒临死亡，构成它的粒子会在最后一次爆炸中分崩离析，归还给宇宙，从而在另一次爆炸中组成另一颗新生的星辰，周而复始。

这意味着死亡也不过是无穷无尽循环中的一段。

这意味着即使死亡我们也将以粒子的形式存在。

而这让你安心。鹰钩鼻房客收起了些许锋芒。

是的。褐眼睛房客缓慢地点点头。也许下次，我会教你认一些星宿，比方说猎户座腰带。

鹰钩鼻房客沉默了，离去前手搭在扶栏上敲击，他背对褐眼睛房客，他没有允诺，此后也没有登上阁楼，去看一眼褐眼睛房客为他揭晓的星空。

但他一直记得那夜褐眼睛房客的话，还有他的眼睛，在整片星空的照耀下散发温和的琥珀色。

祝你夜安，斯内普先生。褐眼睛房客的这句话从阁楼上降临，伴随他迈入地下室。

为什么？回归现实的鹰钩鼻房客抬眼看他。

褐眼睛房客深呼吸了一口气，我不知道。也许因为我看了太多星星。

我第一次在学院里看见你，你穿着法学院的制服，站在那面刻着康德语录的石墙前。你念那些德语，“这世上唯有两样东西使我深深地震撼，一是头顶浩瀚的星空，二是人们内心崇高的道德准则”，我就站在近处，但仿佛你依旧离我很遥远，像星星。

好吧。鹰钩鼻房客叹息，手指在桌面上敲击出节奏，咚咚咚咚，像星星的语言。可以接受。他站起，错身而过时在褐眼睛房客的颊边轻轻地吻了一下。

祝你夜安，波特先生。这句话迟到了那么久，而今终于可以被他说出。

第二天，什么都没有发生。没有爱情，也没有故事，只是两个古怪的英国房客，坐在一起，品尝红茶，一如既往地厌恶这个糟透了的世界。

——但我想我会知道他下次恋情受挫的确切时期。西弗勒斯·斯内普落笔，写完最后一个句子。他扣合笔盖，向后躺靠，翘起的二郎腿和詹姆·波特朝向相反的方向，他们侧耳倾听流淌的哥德堡变奏曲。

红茶的气息在晨雾中翻滚，飘荡，变幻，从阁楼，一直到地下室。

全文完。


End file.
